


Being in love makes you do stupid things (like go on a suicide mission)

by hereforthehurts (orphan_account)



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Comfortember, Comfortember 2020, Dellie ????, Ellie (The Last of Us) Needs a Hug, Ellina ???, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Panic Attack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whump, dina x ellie, don't worry guys the ending doesn't exist for me, they get to live a cottagecore life as lesbians with their son and that's it, what's their ship name guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Ellie is in a lifelong battle of her trauma and the memories it brings.And Dina is there for her. Always.(Or, basically a fic where Ellie wakes up from a nightmare and Dina comforts her. You know, the good old fluff).
Relationships: Dina & Ellie & JJ (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Being in love makes you do stupid things (like go on a suicide mission)

**Author's Note:**

> For comfortober day 5: cuddling. Also yeah i know this fic fits more of the nightmare prompt, but they still DID cuddle in the end, so uh. Yeah <3
> 
> (Anyway if I had a wife, a baby and a farm with a HELLA great view, I simply would enjoy my life as it is and you know... NOT leave. Rip to Ellie Williams but i'm different).

A raw, terrified scream awoken Dina in the middle of the night.   
  
At first she thought it was JJ again, crying in the middle of the night like toddlers do. She was so used to it that she just instantly groaned and reached for Ellie to pat her and tell her to go get him, but the more she listened to it, she realized that it _couldn’t_ be JJ—it sounded way closer and much, _much_ pained and terrified than a toddler’s cry would. Her motherly instinct kicks in and yells at her to wake up, _wake up_ and get him because something’s very fucking wrong—  
  
Dina woke up, breathless and gasping. The covers were on the floor, and the bed was shaking—she turned over to her side and it _wasn’t_ JJ—it was Ellie, crying and screaming with her eyes shut. Dina’s eyes widen as she finally realizes what was really going on, and her expression fell almost immediately. “Hey, hey! Ellie! _Ellie!”_  
  
Ellie screams even louder, her sobs tearing through the night. The noises woke JJ up too, and now there are _two_ people crying in the room—Dina tried to focus on Ellie first, scared of her hurting herself. She’s trashing around the bed wildly as if she was possessed, and Dina wrapped her arms around her shoulders tight to stop her. “Ellie, shh, shh—you’re okay, Ellie. You’re okay. Open your eyes, alright? I’m here. Wake up.” When that didn’t seem to work, she said it louder and firmer, “ _Wake up, Ellie.”  
  
_She did, green eyes open wide in fear like a deer on headlights before scrambling to get out of Dina’s arms and heaves onto the floor, bringing up a mouthful of water splattering against the wood.  
  
“Oh, Ellie,” Dina sighs softly, reaching for under her shirt to rub her back. “It’s okay, El. ‘S alright. Get it out.”  
  
Ellie shook her head, chest still heaving from the nausea and sobbing. “I—‘m sorry—”  
  
“No, no no—none of that. Just breathe.” She tells her, gathering the mess of auburn hair into her hands, “ _Breathe_. You’re okay. You’re safe, alright?”   
  
This time, Ellie nods, wiping her mouth with her sleeve as Dina guides her back to bed. “I’ll go clean this up—”   
  
“No. Stay in bed,” She tells her, firm and commanding. JJ was still crying inside the crib, hands reaching out for her when she finally came for him. She quickly changed her voice to soft and soothing when she held him, trying to calm the small toddler down as quickly as she can so that she could go back to Ellie. “It’s alright, buddy,” she whispers, holding the small boy and pressing him against her chest. It’s proven to be effective, since he could hear her heartbeat and all that. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay. Go back to bed for me, alright?”   
  
JJ’s cries reduced into small hiccups and he yawns, grasping on Dina’s shirt as she rocked him back and forth. “There’s my boy,” She smiles at him, glad about how easy it was to calm him down. “Go back to sleep, bud. Everything’s okay.”   
  
It took a while to finally get there, but she’s quite the master of multi-tasking. She cleaned up the mess beside their bed while getting JJ back asleep, and managed a tired yet powerful glare at Ellie when she tried to get out of bed and help her.   
  
“I can do this by myself, alright?” She tells her, mopping the floor with one foot. “Don’t try to intervene, you’ll just mess things up.” Dina didn’t mean it that way, but when she looked up, she’s noticed how Ellie’s face fell, and hers did too. “Oh, _shit_ , no Ellie I didn’t mean—”  
  
“Yeah, no, I know.” Ellie dismisses it with a wave of her hand and a small smile. “It’s okay, I know you don’t.” She repeats it when Dina gave her another _“I’m so sorry, I had a poor choice of words”_ look. “Seriously, it’s fine.”  
  
Dina sighs. “I’m sorry, El. I’ll get back to you in a sec, okay?”  
  
When she finally does get in bed, Ellie wouldn’t look at her in the eyes. JJ was sleeping peacefully back in his crib, and the mess beside their bed was labeled “okay enough” to be cleaned next morning. Dina’s priority right now was to get in bed with Ellie and help her through whatever was going on—which, knowing Ellie, is probably a lot at the same time. “Hey,” She says, pulling the covers up to their shoulder and held her chin, “you’re gonna tell me what that was all about?”  
  
“It’s… a bad dream. That’s all.” Ellie sighs, turning over to her other side. “It’s stupid, anyway—”  
  
“—hey, _hey_ , you know it’s not, El—”  
  
“—let’s just go back to bed, okay?” She settles on her side, facing against Dina. “I… I don’t wanna have this talk tonight.”  
  
“Ellie…”  
  
“Please?”  
  
Dina sighs, pulling herself closer to her. “Alright.” She spoons her, wrapping her arms around her and buries her face on her neck. “But you’ll have to talk about it sooner and later, you know. It’s not good, bottling everything inside you like that.”  
  
Ellie just gave her a slight nod. Her body stiffens, and Dina could feel her trying to suppress her sobs. She rubs on her shoulder blades instead, trying to offer some comfort.

“I’m sorry I keep messing things up.”  
  
Dina shook her head. “No, _no_ —Ellie, baby you’re not messing up _anything_. You know what, in fact—I don’t know what I would without you.”  
  
The other girl just scoffs. “Yeah, right.”  
  
“It’s true!” Dina exclaims. “When I got pregnant, you were there with me—”

“—and handled that information very nice and calmly, I recall.”  
  
“Well,” she shrugs, “I can’t blame you on that—I _was_ fucking stupid.”  
  
Ellie lets out a laugh, wiping her tears away, “That one’s true.”  
  
Dina laughs with her. “And you know why I came with you anyway, even when I had suspected it?”  
  
“Because you were fucking stupid?”  
  
She slaps her shoulder gently. “No, because I love you. And I couldn’t stay behind in Jackson and just _sit there_ , not knowing where you are or if you’re safe or if you would even make it back or not. Even the thought of it made me go _crazy_ —there’s probably a bigger chance of me dying out of worry than dying because I went out there with you.”  
  
That made Ellie turn back to face her slowly, tears in her eyes, but there’s a small smile on her face, too. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” Dina nods. “And I just… I couldn’t. You were my best friend for years, and I had just realized how much I cared about you and I just… I loved you too much to let you go. If I had to die, I’d die with you—I’ve made that decision clear a long time ago.”  
  
She shrugs. “Well, you know what they say. Love _does_ makes you stupid.”  
  
Dina smiles at her, caressing her cheek with her thumb gently. “And I’m glad that it did.”  
  
Ellie rolls her eyes playfully and smiles back at her, this time a genuine one. “I’m glad that it did, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> (and then Ellie left because that bitch is good at making terrible decisions)
> 
> [my tumblr blog so I can hurt you double <3](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
